Structures that transform in size or shape have numerous applications in many fields. My prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,031, hereby incorporated by reference as if fully disclosed herein, teaches methods for constructing transformable truss-structures in a variety of shapes. The teachings therein have been used to build structures for diverse applications including architectural uses, public exhibits and educational toys.
One particular embodiment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,031 is a retractable structure that expands from a compact ring of links to form a self-supporting structural dome. In its most basic embodiment, such a structure is made entirely of a latticework of links. The structure would be comprised of structural elements only, and the structural dome, when extended, retains a somewhat skeletal appearance. As an extension of that embodiment, a method was also disclosed to incorporate panel elements that may be attached to the outward side of structure, thereby creating a substantially smooth, continuous covering that covers the entire dome in its extended position (See FIGS. 28-33 of U.S. Patent No. 5,024,031).
Such an arrangement can be improved upon. Since the panel elements are separate pieces from the structural member themselves, they add additional elements that may negatively affect the structural integrity of the structure. Additional elements would also raise the cost to build and maintain such a structure. A further concern is that when building a large structure, the panel elements may catch the wind and cause them to be dislodged from the structural elements.
In accordance with the present invention, a retractable structure is presented that incorporates an additional useful feature. I have discovered a way to construct such retractable structures whereby the links are themselves panel elements. Thus, the structural members themselves form a continuous surface, leading to a more economical, structurally sound and cleaner design.
Such links can be assembled to form planer and three-dimensional structures. In their planar embodiments, retractable structures according to this invention may be comprised exclusively of panels hinged together. In their three-dimensional embodiments, whether conical, hemispherical or other shapes, panels are connected to one another via small hub elements.
This discovery represents a significant improvement over the earlier invention, and offers the promise of building of practical architectural structures with retractable features.